Vesper's Tale
by Disque
Summary: Vesper, an ancient vampire somehow ends up on Gaea and accidently falls for an mortal girl ... that mortal girl happens to be Celena, but Celena doesn't feel the same way for him, how will it he take it? .... celena/oc plz R&R!!!


Chapter 1: Awake Again  
  
I am one of the damned. I am damned to this immortal life I wish to have nothing of, though I am too afraid to end it. Simple light, that's all it would take and it would all be over. But I am a coward. I feel I am at peace with these foolish mortals, yet I know I am not for it will last only a certain length of time.  
  
Time. Yes, time has passed over the years. My features have barely changed, but my mind is centuries old and no one is physically able to tell. I have watched the Earth grow, but none of it was all I hoped it would be. I am one of the ancient ones, made by Marius, I am one of the few who has been able to walk among mortals without any hassles, though it seems like I've lived since the beginning. Wars and wars I have witnessed, all too pathetic to really pay attention to. All mortals just want to grab hold of something and call it theirs by fighting or arguing; so I slipped out of it all.  
  
I would have never guessed that I'd ever wake up after a century of deep slumber would I end up where I am now. The culture, people . they are completely different. It was almost as though I was returning back to the dark ages once again. But I knew that I wasn't, things were too different for my liking, but it wasn't as though I could run away. So here my story begins . of one of the small proportions of my immortal life. But I warn you . there is great pain in my story.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The year 1890, on earth I rest for eternity or until I find it safe to rise up again. I dig my hole in the earth, awaiting a peaceful rest. A mask and cloak, I cover myself with them to save me from the sunlight if I am ever to be disturbed while I sleep. Ah yes . sleep.  
  
I was awoken one time, though not fully awake. My senses can warn me, or tell me if it was time to finally wake up. It felt as though something just moved me, but the lazy one that I am . I let it slip by. I figured it might be a simple earthquake. That is until one night I could hear talking just above me. The sounds were of both male and female, and I had no idea how to address it.  
  
Now, I must add this now, I was made at the young age of 16, however I sometimes still act like it, a poutty teen who wants nothing more then to get out of life . but too afraid to run away. Then again, sometimes I do act my age, though it is hard when I am in mental pain to do so.  
  
Finally, I come to a decision . I can tell night has fallen, however I know it is not safe to step outside quite yet. I decide to wait for several minutes before I open up the lid of my resting-place.  
  
Slowly, yet quietly I lifted the lid open slightly to see if anyone is in the room, afraid maybe that my senses may have deceived me. No one there. I lifted the lid to its full extent and slowly step out of my bed. I try not to fall down, for my legs are not used to walking quite yet. Looking around at my surroundings I had finally realized that I wasn't in my normal home anymore in the dark crypt. No . I was in a room full of gleaming, white candles. I hissed at the light, not remembering candles being so damn bright before. Quickly I walked up to a row of candles and blew them out. My eyes started to adjust in the darkness . I will never forget what I saw in that room.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, I've written stories on here before, but this is kinda different . my writing has slightly evolved over the past few months. So yeah, please review if you want anymore of this. I just need to know if I should take the time do to write this all out cuz I have kinda have a life as well, so I need your reviews to tell me so. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please R&R 


End file.
